Painfully in Love
by ToastGirlLovesDeidara
Summary: Kankuro comes to Sakura, barely hanging on. She fails to save his life, running off in frusteration, anger and sadness, she runs into a certain S ranked criminal[[DeixxSaku, some SasoSaku in later chapters]] Rated M for later chapters.
1. Painfully in Love

**Chapter 1. Painfully in Love Is about Deidara and Sakuradurr. I do NOT hate Kankuro but my friend Kurenai told me too kill off someone i like, and i love kanky. haha but i killed him off - . And my grammer sucks because we started to write this at like 1:00 am. haha and watchign a movie at the same time. Kure-chan wrote some of it, but i wrote most. I ran into Corny Land so she wouldn't write anymore. Heres the plot to chapter one!!**

**Oh and I do not own Naruto :**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The pinkette kunoichi looked down at the body, he was gone. She looked at the blonde girl who was holding the shoulders of hernow dead little brother. Sakura sighed, her green eyes having trouble meeting the Jounin's. "Temari-chan..." She said softly, "He had too much poison in his system, it ate him awat from the inside, hes dead..." Temari stared at Sakura for a few moments, then breaking sown to the floor. "You saved him before! Why not this time!?" She screamed to the lights above. Sakura looked down, taking a qivering breath. She then walked to the crying kunoichi, helping her up. "Temari, Kazekage-sama is outside," She said wanted to get her away from the deceased shinobi. She held back tears as a crying Temari and a comforting Gaara left the building. She ran her fingers threw her short, pink hair, atching as the middle brother of the sand siblings got carried away. She sighed again a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She then wiped the tears from her face. Her shift was over and she was happy about that. She beat her fist down on a desk, breaking it in two. She frowned, She didn't have to wreak the whole hospital because of her frustration. She stopped, her fists shaking "I could have done better..." She then walked slowly out of the hospital, looking down at her feet as tears flew down her cheeks. She then ran into someone.  
"Nah, watch it, un!" The blonde exclaimed looking down at the young kunoichi. He noticed she was crying.  
"I-Im s-s-sorry..." She studdered out wiping the tears away, taking a deep breath. She turned to leave, but felt a warm hand grab her shoulder. She turned around to face the shinobi in front of her.  
"Why are your racing around, weeping kunoichi...un?"  
She blinked surprised that the shinobi shower some concern. "Oh its nothing..."  
She said forcing a smile.  
The blonde only shook his head, "Kunoichi, don't lie...un," He said crossing his arms, smirking.  
Sakura frowned "I couldn''t do it..." She said biting her lip. Deidara tilted his head to the side, "What...un?"  
"I tried so hard, I've done it before, but I just couldn't do it...Temari-chan was begging me and begging me to save him...but I failed. He is dead! Kankuro is dead. And its my fault!" Sakura hung her head and continued to cry. "But why do you care? Don't pretend with me..."  
"No one is pretending right now, Sakura," Deidara said not sure what to do with the crying kunoichi. Sakura looked up at the shinobi, surprised , but the tears still were coming down her cheeks. The awkward ninja but his arm around the young shinobi's shoulders. "Lets get you home, un..." She said softly. She nodded, pointing out the small apartment "This is mine..." She said, snifflinf. Deidara walked her toward the door., watching Sakura struggle with her keys. Deidara grabbed her shaking hand, pushing the key in the hole, turning it, still holding onto the kunoichi's hand. He then relised what he was doing, pulling away. Sakura walked into her house, wiping her eyes. She hten watched Deidara starting to turn away. "Wait!" She yelled clearly. Deidara slowly turned, his long blonde hair rushing across his face. "Please stay, Dei-san,"  
Deidara was taken off guard and just stared at Sakura blankly. "Did I hear you correctly? You want me to stay here with you...un?"  
Sakura nodded and then stepped inside. Noting knowing what to do Deidara followed the pink haired shinobi into her apartment. Sakura headed into her bedroom without another word. The blonde haired ninja waited to see if she would come out again. After several long minutes he just shrugged and made himself comfortable on the couch.  
"Whats the point of me being here...un? I need to learn to say no to weeping, hot girls...un."  
The pink haired ninja walked into the living area, wearing nothing but a large t-shirt, which were falling off her sohulders. Her pink hair was tired up into two, wet ponytails. She was overously taking a shower durning thoses 15 minutes. "Sorry..." She said smiling weakly. Deidara looked her over quickly. This surely added to the imagination. "Its alright, un.." The kunoichi sat next to Deidara, looking at him. "You don't have to stay.." She said frowning her face red and tear stained. She still looked beautiful.  
"No its alright, i'll stay...un," He said smiling weakly. She smiled a few stray tears rolling down her face. Deidara frowned wiping the tears from her face.  
"Now I thought you were done with that...un," He said softly.  
He reached over and wiped away the tear with his index finger. Sakura frose at the sudden contect and was silent while his hand still lingered by her cheek. Awkard silence filled the room; the air was tense while both waitd for the other to say something. She blished, laughing alittle, more tears sliding down her cheeks. Deidara sighed, holding her chin up with his thumb. "Why would you do this, un?" He asked softly, Sakura blushed more, looking into his dark eyes. "What do you mean...?" She asked.  
"Drowning your beauty in tears.." He said leaning foreward, kissing her lips.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I totally went into CornyVille at the end...haha. The next chapter is going to be rated Mature, yo. hahah**


	2. The Affair

I do not own Naruto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura blinked he was so corny. She blushed, kissing him back deeply. He probably wanted to just get in her pants. Deidara pulled away, reading her facial features. She seemed to be feeling better. "Sorry...un," He said, smiling akwardly. Sakura just laughed, "Oh dear Dei-kun!" She said smirking, "Your so...corny!" She said sarcasticly. Deidara smirked, sorta in a evil way. Sakura smirked back. It seemed that she had forgotton everything because of a kiss. She relised all she wanted at the moment was Deidara. Deidara zoned into her eyes. He pictured himself kissing her lips, there tounge dancing. He would feel her everywhere, the mouths on his hands licking her and biting her. His hands would then move up to her small, yet perfect breasts, feeling and squeezing them. They would be a great custion for his body as he enters inside her. Tat was a turn on, yeah. Deidara grabbed Sakura's shoulders pulling her close to him, kissing her lips again, tounge demanding enterence. Sakura's eyes widened. Jesus he was horny. She refused at first, but then attacked him with her own tounge. Deidara moaned, there tounge dancing. Sakura moaned though she pulled away. She stood up, holding up one index finger, "One minute," She said softly, walking into the kitchen area. Deidara watched her hips move, letting out a soft moan. It was hard not too sense he could see half her ass. He then heard two glasses hitting eachother. Sakura than walked back, holding two glasses and a bottle of Sake. "I have to drown my misery," She said sarcasticly. She slgihtly feared loving Deidara. He blinked, frowning. He thought he was going to get laided. Deidara usually always did, his charming personality always seduced girls. Like in Suna before kidnapping the Kazekage, he had slept with a girl named Temari, which he found out later was Gaara's older sister.Sakura poured out sake into both glasses. She took hers and drained in a the matter of seconds. Deidara took his glass and drank half of his. He watched Sakura gulp down another glass. He smirked, letting her get drunk. She was most likely afraid of him. He smirked, snickering. His face came close to the kunoichi's ear, his hand grabbing both her hers, forcing the glass to shatter to the floor. "Enough...un," He whispered, holding her small hands so she couldn't fight him off. Sakura not as drunk as she wished stared into the lustful eyes of Deidara. Deidara smirked enjoying the girls fear, it just made him want it more. Sakura looked away, feeling something hard on her thigh, She knew what it was. He kissed her lips, smirking. Sakura couldn't help but want it. Having her small hands bondaded kind of felt...well...good. Deidara noticed how her fear turned to lust in her jade green eyes. He pulled a kunai out, slicing threw the thin fabric of the t-shirt. Sakura's pale skin was revealed. Sakura froze, not sure what he would do. Deidara smirked staring at the small but perfect breasts of the Haruno. Sakura blushed, no one had ever seen her naked before. Deidara started to play with her nipple, staring into her jade eyes. She was the type of girl he could fall in love with. He shook his head, why was he thinking about that? Lust ruled over Love in his book. He then played with her nipple with his tounge, feeling it harden in his mouth. Sakura moaned as he sucked on her breast, arching her back alittle. She felt his member harden on her thigh. Her heart beat raced. She never thought she would lose her virginity to a S ranked criminal. Deidara slipped his hand down her panties, Sakura let out a loud yelp. Deidara slowly slipped off her pnaties, throwing them somewhere. He smirked slipping off his jeans and boxers, reveiling his member. Sakura closed her eyes, it was huge and and was going to hurt. Deidara smirk twisted into something sinister, as he jammed himself into her. Sakura screamed loudly, tears flying ut of her eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't wait...un," He said snickering. Sakura winced, groaning. After she got used to it, he started to move. Her let her hands go free, but he held them down on the couch intstead. Deidara let out a small moan, looking into the kunoichi's eyes. She was in pain. He sighed, bending his hand to her ear, whicpering "Are you ok...un?" He asked softly. "Just...not so rough," Sakura said, groaning. Deidara nodded, slowing down. Sakura moaned with pleasre. Deidara tried not to go deeper and faster, but her longed for it. Sakura looked up, he would never finish. She muttered, "Faster.." Deidara didn't have to be told twice, and gladly went deeper and faster. Sakura screamed but not in pain. She was about to hit her climax. Deidara sped up, moaning loudly. Sakura moaned then yeled. Deidara tried to hold it inm though he came all inside her. Shit he didn't pull out. He then left her, laying above her, taking deep breathes. Sakura smiled weakly up at Deidara, her cheeks alittle pink. Deidara only nodded, picking her up. Sakura blinked, frowning. "What you are doing?" She demanded. Deidara frowned, looking down at her. "Bed...un," He said softly. Sakura's eyes widened, "For what.." She asked, softly. Deidara laughed softly, "Sleep...un,". Sakura scowled, she could carry herlsef to her own bed! The shinobi carried the kunoichi to her bed, Deidara than laided next to her. He waited for her to sleep. Once her did he wrote a note "I'll be back for you.." it read. He than went into the living room, redressing. He then cleaned up the broken glass. He felt bad leaving the pink haired ninja, but he had too.


End file.
